Fire Heart Love
by BloodCharm
Summary: SLASH! I thought I would never write one of these, but after reading Remus/Severus stories I kind of thought 'Hey why cant thy be together' After Voldemorts defeate Remus looks for his love Severus. He has some help along the way as well. R&R


Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flitwick walked into the house they all remembered very well. Along with them were Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley. The house was old and falling apart; it had not been fixed up in years. The couple who owned the house where dead had been dead for years. The couple who owned the house was Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. The reason they where at this house, which had 'accidently' caught fire, was to find there missing Potions Master, Severus Snape. Severus had left to his home one summer and never returned. Albus had repeatedly told people to check Spinner's End, but each time the house was empty. Now he had proof Severus was there, along with some dead Death Eaters Voldemort decided he didnt need anymore. Voldemort had told Albus where to find Severus right before his death. Now Albus along with the rest of the group he was standing in front of the destroyed Spinner's End home of the Snapes.

"Okay, this will be very dangerous. The people who put out the fire, I believe muggles call them fire fighters, have said this buliding is very unstable and could fall down at any moment. We are only here to get Severus ad bring him home. The Ministry is sending Arours to take care of the dead Death Eaters." said Albus.

"Albus, you know there could be a posability that Severus could be dead and this was all for nothing." Minerva said and backed away when she saw the anger in Albus' blue eyes.

"If he is dead we will bring his body home and he will be buried and remembered as a hero!" Albus snapped.

"Of course Albus, we will not let him stay in this house anymore then he already has to." Remus said. The others started inside, but Albus put his hand on Remus' shoulder. Minerva and the others stopped, but Albus waved his hand telling them to go on ahead.

"Albus, we need to get in there and help them look for Severus." Remus said inching closer to the destoryed house.

''I know about you and Severus, Remus." Albus said. Remus froze. 'How could he know about that. Me and Severus never told anyone, we were planning on telling them after Voldemorts downfall.' Remus thought.

"Remus, do not think I havent noticed the two of you being nicer to each other. I am happy for the both of you. Severus has never had someone to love or recive love from, other than myself and Minerva. But you may have to face that fact that Severus has died in his house and never return."

"I know that may be a fact, but I get the feeling Severus is still alive, Albus. I love him and do not want to lose him; he is the best thing that could have happened to me and I will not excpet his death unless I have to."

"Alright let us go inside then." Albus and Remus made there way into the old decrepited house and met us with the rest of the search party.

"Albus we need to get up the stairs, but none of us are-" Molly stopped and looked at Filius. The stairs where being blocked by various peices of wood that had fallen from the upper part of the house.

"Filius would you please check up stairs to see if Severus is up there. I do not want to use magic to move anything; the house may collapse if we do."

"Yes, Albus, I will do this for Severus. I will be right back." Filius said making his way through all the fallen peices of wood. The Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry looked in the kitchen and the backyard. Minerva, Remus, and Albus checked the other rooms.

"Albus, how will we know if Filius has found Severus' body?" Minerva asked. Before Albus could answer they heard a sorrowful cry of "NO!"

"Filius will not find Severus. Remus just did." Albus said as he ran into Tobias' study. He found Remus sitting on the floor crying next to the bloody body of Severus Snape. He had burns on various parts of his body, there was blood leaking out of his mouth and from under his left eye. There was a long gash that covered most of his chest, his hands where red, raw, and twisted into hideous looking claws. His nose appeared to be broken along, and brusied covered his face, arms, and other parts of his body. Hearing the sorrowful scream, the rest of the search party ran in.

"Remus, Im sorry, but I told you he may not be alive." Albus said kneeling next to Remus. Albus looked at Severus through tearful eyes; his child had been toutred and finally killed and mercy was never given.

"I-I-I cant bel-believe he is gone." Remus said. Remus kissed Severus on the lips and heard the others gasp. "Oh shut it! Yes, Severus and I are-were dating! It doesnt matter now! He's dead! Oh God Severus I am so sorry!" Remus cried.

"Remus I am so sorry. I didnt know you and Severus where together. If I had known I would have tried harder to have the Arour keep looking for him and wouldnt accpet them giving up." Aurthur said.

"Remus, sweetheart, you have to know this is the best thing that could have happened to Severus after what he went through. He must have been in a lot of pain, but he is safe and loved and in no more pain in Heaven." Molly tried to calm to despressed wizard.

"I know he is Molly and if Voldemort was not dead I would have killed him myself! He better be suffering in Hell for all that he has done to Severus!" Remus said.

The party watched as Remus wept into Severus' hair. Remus was obviously never going to get over his lovers death; the others had no idea how he felt. Everyone they loved was still alive and well. But Remus had lost the most important person in his life. Remus remembered the first time they confessed there love for each other. It was Christmas day and Remus had come down to give Severus a gift he had bought for Severus as a thanks for making the Wolfsbane. He reached the dungeon door and when Severus answered he was shocked to see the Slytherin had bags under his eyes and was pale; he also looked like he had a fever. He offered to nurse Severus back to help; it had only taken a four days to get Severus back on his feet.

On New Years Eve Remus gave Severus the present he bought for him. It was a potions book; Remus could tell Severus was happy, but he didnt show it. Remus had left to see the others and he promised to return around midnight to bring in the New Year with Severus. As soon as the clock striked midnigh, Remus wasnt sure what came over him, but he kissed Severus on the lips. When he pulled away the shocked look on his face was mirorred by Severus. But Severus surpised him and returned the kiss.

As Remus was finally calming down and getting ready to transport his lover back to Hogwarts so he could be buried, he heard a moan. "Severus?" Remus put two fingers on Severus' neck and cried out with joy. Severus, his Severus, was alive!

"Remus, what is it?" asked Ron.

"He's alive! Albus he's alive! We have to get him out of here!" Remus yelled.

Albus had a smile on his face and tears streaming down his face. Some how Severus was able to hang on and remain alive until help came for him. They gathered Severus up and disapparted to St. Mungo's; they where met by a team of Healers who had taken Severus into another room and fought to keep him with them. Remus couldnt help but thank every God he knew and those he didnt for keeping Severus alive. He was sure he would not be able to live without Severus around everyday. Remus waited along with Ron and Harry to hear news about Severus. The others had gone back to the school to tell the others Severus had been found alive and was currently at St. Mungo's where Healers were fighting to keep him with them.

It was hours later when the Healers told Remus, Harry, and Ron that Severus was going survive. Harry and Ron volunteered to go back to the school and tell Albus Severus was going to be okay. Remus knew Harry wanted to give him some alone time with his lover. Remus walked into Severus' room and quitely closed the door. Severus was sleeping peacefully and Remus hated that he was going to wake him up, but he wanted to hear Severus' voice. He was careful to avoid all of the bandages the Healers put on his wounds. Remus was now faced with how much the other had suffered. It brought fresh new tears to his eyes.

"Severus, love, could you wake up please?"

"Hmm?"

"Hello, Severus. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Why did you wake me?" Severus whispared; he lost his voice from screaming his throat raw.

"Im sorry, but I just wanted to here your voice. I love you Severus; do not ever forget that." Remus said kissing his forehead.

"Its okay, Im sorry for snapping. Im just a little cranky. I love you to, Remus." Severus said returning the kiss, but kissing him on the lips.

"Why dont you get some sleep, love. I will be right here when you wake up." Remus said sitting in the chair next to the bed as Severus fell asleep.

After he was sure Severus was in a deep sleep Remus whispared, "I was so scared I was going to lose you. I could not have went on with my life knowing you where dead. You are my soul mate and I will do anything to make you happy. I love you so much and want you to get better very soon." Remus said carefully takeing one of Severus' bandaged hands in his own.


End file.
